Latin name of genus and species: Rosa hybrida xe2x80x98EVERgreenxe2x80x99.
Variety denomination: The new variety is named xe2x80x98EVERgreenxe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant, which was developed by artificially pollinating an unnamed seedling(not patented in the US) with an unnamed seedling (not patented in the US). The two parents were crossed in the summer of 2000 and the resulting seed was sown in December 2000, in a controlled glasshouse environment. Out of these seedlings one seedling was selected, as the new variety and named xe2x80x98EVERgreenxe2x80x99. The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The unnamed seedling has a breeding background in unnamed seedlings.
2. xe2x80x98EVERgreenxe2x80x99 has big double flowers, while the unnamed seedling has big single flowers.
3. xe2x80x98EVERgreenxe2x80x99 has yellow-lime colored petals, while the unnamed seedling has pale yellow petals.
The new variety may distinguished from its pollen parent, an unnamed seedling created by the same inventor, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The unnamed seedling has a breeding background in unnamed seedlings.
2. xe2x80x98EVERgreenxe2x80x99 has bigger flowers and foliage as compared to the unnamed seedling.
3. xe2x80x98EVERgreenxe2x80x99 has yellow-lime colored petals, while the unnamed seedling has light pink petals.
Initial asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98EVERgreenxe2x80x99 by cuttings was first done in a controlled greenhouse environment in Faaborg, Denmark. This and subsequent asexual reproductions of the plant in controlled greenhouse environments have proven that the foregoing and all other distinctive and characteristic features of the plant come true to form and are firmly fixed through asexual propagation in resulting generations. xe2x80x98EVERgreenxe2x80x99 is a low and compact miniature rose with medium vigor. The shelf life for the plant and for a single flush of bloom has been tested to be medium.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for commercial greenhouse culture was to create a new and distinct variety with:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers with good keepability;
2. Attractive long lasting foliage and compact growth, and young foliage has striking red edges;
3. Year round flowering under glasshouse conditions;
4. Suitability for production from softwood cuttings in pots;
5. Durable flowers and foliage which make the variety suitable for distribution in the floral industry.
This combination of qualities was not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98EVERgreenxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware. The seeds from hybridization were planted in a controlled environment and evaluations were conducted on the resulting plants. xe2x80x98EVERgreenxe2x80x99 was selected by, Rosa Eskelund Hansen, in his development program in Faaborg, Denmark.